Confusion
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams couldn't shake one thought from her mind… Why was Steve of all people seemingly jealous of Gabriel Brent. (Part two of the emotions saga) (McDanni featuring a female Danni which could be considered OC)


Confusion

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

**The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

**The character of Gabriel Brent belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

**Thank you.**

Author Note

**Welcome to Confusion**

**This is a story which is a sequel to a story I wrote about three years ago called Jealousy which is up on the site and should definitely be read before this one is tackled.**

**I originally never planned a sequel but I happened to re-read it a week ago and my muse came up with this idea and the story for one other story which will now make this a trilogy lol.**

**Part three is already in the process of being written so it should hopefully be up soon, there definitely won't be a three-year odd wait for it.**

**I have several new sagas planned and stories to finish and have updated my profile to reflect them so if you're curious about what is coming then please feel free to have a gander at it.**

**Thank you all for your continual support, I appreciate you all so much!**

**Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

**Danni Williams couldn't shake one thought from her mind… ****Why was Steve of all people seemingly jealous of Gabriel Brent. (Part two of the emotions saga) (McDanni featuring a female Danni which could be considered OC)**

Overall Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of Gabriel Brent / Danni Williams (Gabni)**

Warning

**This story features a female Danni Williams in place of a male Danny Williams. Although in some stories I write, Danny does exist, he does not exist in this one.**

**If this is not your cup of tea then please hit the back button.**

Another note

**I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

**The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Danni Williams entered Steve McGarrett's house, glancing around her as she gently questioned her sanity about why she was here. After the scene in the club she should have hit the roof, demanding that her partner took her home after ripping his head off for his Neanderthal behaviour.

Still she was here now and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Steve wouldn't drive her home until the morning and she was in no condition to take her car and use it to drive herself home.

Danni started in surprise when she felt a large hand on her lower back, the palm and fingertips splayed possessively over the bare skin exposed by the low cut of her dress.

"Sorry" She murmured, taking a step forward and glancing behind her in time to see Steve close the front door, using the hand which had been resting on Danni to pull down the cover of the security system and punched in the code, flipping it back up as he turned to look at her, his eyes sweeping up and down her before focusing on her face, a look in his eyes which she felt all the way to her toes and which left her feeling surprisingly warm and flustered.

"Nothing to say sorry about Danni." He commented, a tone to his voice which she hadn't heard from him before. "If you want to get changed then there is a drawer of your clothes in the main bedroom like I mentioned before." He nodded towards the staircase. She glanced towards it before looking down at her dress.

There was no doubt that she loved the dress she was wearing and that it was perfect for a night out on the town but now that she was inside she realised that her feet were hurting and she was suddenly filled with the desire to be in a pair of sweatpants so she could just relax.

"Changing into something else might be a good idea." She admitted with a shrug before she rested her hand against the nearby wall and brought her leg up, slipping off her shoes with a sigh of relief which she echoed when she did the same thing with her other shoe.

Picking them up she glanced up, flushing when she saw Steve's eyes on her.

"Help yourself to a shower if you want as well, you know where everything is." He told her, flashing her with a smile which she returned.

"Thanks" She replied with a nod before she moved past him to the stairs, climbing them, aware with every step the feel of Steve's gaze on her, watching her progress, no doubt making sure that she didn't fall down them.

Making her way to the bedroom she pushed the door open and stepped in, dropping her shoes beside the bed absently before she headed over to the dresser in the room, opening two of the drawers and frowning to herself when she was confronted with Steve's belongings, neatly folded and stacked before she tried the third one, making a sound of surprise when she saw that it was filled to the brim with her clothes making her wonder just how on earth so many of her belongings had ended up here when she was normally careful about making sure she had everything with her when she left a place.

Pushing the thought away she ruffled through it, glad to see that there were some sweatpants in there and a simple vest top she could wear, pulling them out she threw them onto the bed before she headed over to the door and peered out, thankful to see that the hallway was empty.

Stepping out of the room she made her way down the hall and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her before she crossed the small area and switched the shower on, thankful that Steve had finally upgraded the system, she opened up the cabinet and glanced in, her eyebrow rising when she saw make up remover which must have belonged to Steve's sister Mary within. Saying a silent prayer of thanks, she used one to take her makeup off before checking there was a towel in the room and stripping off. She sighed as she stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to pound down on her, easing away the tension which had remaining in her shoulder blades.

Picking up the shower gel from the side she used it, noting from the scent that it must have been Steve's, following that up with washing her hair, aware that the strands probably spelt of smoke since their group had contained a few smokers.

Finally satisfied that she was clean and smelt fresh she turned off the shower and stepped out of it, wrapping the towel around her after quickly rubbing it over her head and left the room, hurrying back into the bedroom, dress in hand glad to find the room empty.

She quickly dressed in the clothes she had laid out on the bed, rubbing the towel over her hair again, silently commiserating how difficult it would be to deal with until she had the opportunity to wash it again with her own products before she gathered it up and pulled it back into a ponytail with the hairband she found on the side.

She was about to leave the room when she noted the picture frame on the bedside table, unable to resist she moved around the bed towards it and picked it up, her eyes widening when she caught sight of herself in the picture. She wasn't sure when it was or who had taken it, instead she was fixed on how happy they looked together in it. They were on the sofa swing which she knew was in Chin Ho Kelly's back garden, Danni's legs curled up beneath her while she nuzzled into Steve's side, smiling at the camera while Steve had been grinning, his arm wrapped around her shoulder holding her close to him. The picture spoke of intimacy and a closeness between the two of them.

She smiled and placed it back on the side, her eyes sweeping the room once more before she left it and headed down the staircase, her eyes landing on Steve who was seating on the sofa, a blanket folded up beside him while on the table were two hot drinks and a tub of Danni's favourite ice cream. A glance to the TV showed that Steve had indeed kept his word and placed the holiday on for her to watch.

"Hey" She said as she moved towards him, her bare feet making no sound against the wooden floorboards.

"Hey yourself Danno, you're just in time." Steve stated patting the spot beside him on the sofa.

She came to a stop beside him and lowered herself onto the sofa, noticing as she did that the mug closest to her seemed to contain an herbal tea of some kind. For a moment she wished it was her hot chocolate but giving the alcohol she was already drank that evening it was probably a good thing that it wasn't. The last thing she wanted was for it to curdle in her stomach.

"Wait" She said when Steve picked the remote to the side of him and pressed play. "Are you actually planning on watching the movie with me because you've always said in the past that you hate this movie."

"I do hate it" He confirmed with a shrug. "But I promised you that we would watch it and that is exactly what we're going to do."

Danni opened her mouth to respond but instead closed it with a shake of her head, knowing that once her partner had made up his mind over something then nothing would change it. He was stubborn to a fault and she highly doubted that a few words from her would be able to change that.

Settling back on the sofa she unfolded the blanket and laid it over her legs before leaning forward and snagged her mug from the table, breathing in the familiar scene of camomile and honey, she blew on the surface before taking a small sip of it, a sigh escaping her at the taste, impressed that Steve had managed to brew it perfectly.

"I didn't think that you liked herbal tea." She commented, sparing a glance at Steve, surprised to see that he was watching her closely, the look from before when they had been in the club and by the front door back in his eyes, the same look which caused a shiver to go through her as she was sharply reminded that they were alone together in his house. She noted that he had changed as well into a pair of sleep pants and a simple blue t-shirt which made his eyes look extremely blue.

"I'm not the greatest fan of it but I know that you like them, at least that's what I've gathered giving the extent of teas you have back at your place." He replied, shifting forward and picking up his own mug which seemed to contain black coffee, though knowing him he had added a lump of his grass-fed butter to it. A habit, which still baffled her and which she refused point blank to try

"I would have thought that you of all people would have been happy to drink them considering how healthy they are. You should try and eat healthier." She scolded him lightly with a shake of her head as she pressed back against the sofa, wondering not for the first time how something which was clearly old and worn could still manage to be so comfortable to sit on.

"I am healthy Danni." Steve replied, a patient tone to his voice which she picked up on.

"It concerns me that you actually believe that statement" She remarked back, keeping her attention on the screen, absently wondering whether English Christmases were as magical as the movie was making it out to be. "You should come around and have dinner with Grace and I one evening so you can see what a healthy meal actually looks like." She offered, resting the mug on her thigh.

"I'll look forward to it Danni." He said, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she caught sight of his smug grin.

She tried to focus on the movie but her mind kept replaying the scene at the club, the way Steve had reacted to Gabriel Brent, how he had carted her away over his shoulder, she could still feel his hand on her skin. She had known within a week of being Steve's partner that he had a possessive streak to him but she had never seen it revealed to this extent before making her wonder what had been going through his mind to make him react the way he had.

There was only one way to find out that she knew of, tightening her grip on her mug and vaguely wishing she hadn't drunk quite so many cocktails that night, she spoke, keeping her voice as light as possible.

"Steve do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You can always ask me anything that's not to do with my time in the Navy, you know that Danni." He told her after a brief pause, shifting on the sofa so he was facing her, she took a deep breath and turned to face him as well, meeting his eyes and hesitating for a moment before she spoke.

"What was going on with you tonight when we were at the club?" She questioned, noting the way his shoulders seemed to tense up.

"What do you mean? What about the club?" He queried back.

For a moment she merely stared at him, blinking in disbelief before she replied.

"What about the club?" She repeated before shaking her head. "I don't know Steven, how about we start with the fact that you were glaring at everyone and looked as though you were one step away from knocking Gabriel out, though why you would is beyond me because as far as I could tell he pretty much ignored you."

She watched Steve's eyes narrow before he looked away from her, a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Firstly, I wasn't glaring at everyone." He told her, holding up a single finger before a second one joined the first one. "And secondly in case you've forgotten, Gabriel as you call him, is a douche bag, he proved that when we worked together on the case."

Danni stared at him in surprise before she frowned slightly, a faint memory stirring in her mind.

"You mean because he disagreed with your plan of action saying that it was too reckless, is that why you call him a douche bag?" She asked, her frown deepening when he gave her a single nod in response. "Well in case it has escaped your notice Steve, I regularly tell you that your plans are too reckless, does that mean that you're referring to me as a douche bag behind my back as well?"

"What?" Steve said, his head swinging around to look at her with a look of shock on his face which she would have found amusing at any other time, right now though she didn't feel much like laughing. "How can you think that?" He continued to say, a demanding tone to his voice causing her to shrug at him. "Danni, I'm well aware that when you tell me that a plan is too reckless it's because it's probably too reckless but Agent Douche was only saying it because he was trying to throw his weight around and…"

"And?" She prompted when he remained silent for a moment.

"And because he was trying to show off in front of you because it was clear to anyone with a set of eyes that he wanted to fu… to sleep with you." He told her, quickly amending the word he had been clearly planning to use.

"He did not want to sleep with me." She replied, her face flushing at the disbelieving look he shot her. "Look, regardless of what you think, it's not as though he acted on any impulse he might have had. His attention was fixed on doing his job which is how it should be."

"He was focused on your ass you mean." Steve corrected her angrily as he leaned forward and picked his mug up again, lifted it to his mouth and took a long sip of it as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"So, what are you saying then Steve? That you acted like a Neanderthal animal tonight because why exactly? Because you were jealous that he was there as well? Is that it?" She asked him, watching him closely enough to detect the slight flinch he made in response to her comment.

"Not at all Danni, I'm just telling you this in case we have to work with him again in the future so you can make sure that you act professional around him." He stated, his hands tightening on the mug with enough pressure that she could see his knuckles turn white.

"Professional?" Danni repeated, feeling as though he had slapped her. "You of all people are going to sit there and warn me about being professional, when have I ever, in all the time we have been partners, given you any reason to doubt my professionalism both on and off the job?" She demanded, fury igniting in her as she continued. "Perhaps, I should he the one who should remind you about it or have you forgotten the time I walked in on you and Catherine's make out session in your office a couple of months back? Real professional there Steven."

"That was different Danni, I…" He began to say, stopping when she cut across him.

"Of course, it's different, I mean it's always different when you're the one involved right?" She threw the blanket off of her and placed her mug on the table, resisting the urge to slam it down on the surface with difficulty.

"Danni look…" He tried again, she was aware of him reaching out for her, an almost pleading look in his eyes but she ignored it as she scrambled to her feet, moving away from him so that the table was between them.

"I can't talk about this now. I'm tipsy and I'm tired and if I try to put into words what I feel right now then we're simply going to argue. What I'm going to do is to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She told him, her hand slicing through the air as she spoke.

"No Danni, come on, I…" Steve said.

"In the morning" She repeated, raising her voice slightly as she moved swiftly to the staircase and climbed them aware of Steve watching her as she did, her thoughts were racing as she made her way down the hallway to Steve's spare room though there was one thought which held precedence, grabbing her attention.

Why was Steve of all people seemingly jealous of Gabriel Brent.

Shaking her head in confusion, she entered the room and closed the door behind her and headed over to the bed, lowering herself onto it with a grateful sigh her eyes drifting shut, the confusion which had been plaguing her easing away.

She would deal with it all tomorrow.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


End file.
